


I'll Take A Bullet For You

by socksaregoodshit, umbreonnightgale



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/pseuds/socksaregoodshit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonnightgale/pseuds/umbreonnightgale
Summary: Gilbert loses a bet between his friends and has to follow through no matter what. Even if that means loosing his pride.
Relationships: Russia/Prussia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	I'll Take A Bullet For You

**Author's Note:**

> Something between me and my girlfriend for yall to enjoy!  
> Nation verse but human names are used.

Gilbert couldn't believe his friends, after last night’s drinking session he had been the first to throw up between the trio, he had to follow any dare the next following morning. Gilbert didn't want to admit that drinking with a dodgy stomach was a good idea, but he went ahead and did it anyway - because the albino was very, very stubborn. Even when it came to his health.

Although Gilbert didn't tag along to the conference meetings, he liked to tag along with his brother to mingle with his friends and cause chaos among the nations. Even if Gilbert wasn't classified as a nation anymore. 

Still, Gilbert couldn't help but feel incredibly annoyed as he found himself entering the large conference room - it was empty, chairs pressed to the table and ready to be used again. It just turned six past five and roughly an hour ago they had just finished -- Francis and Antonio joined Gilbert outside giggling like hyenas, his cheeks red as he smacked the Frenchman with the back of his hand to his head. 

"Good luck, mon ami!"

"Screw you, damn it."

And so, here he was. Gilbert crept towards the table. He couldn't lose to a dare! If he accomplished this, then the fact he threw up last night would have been counterfeited! and that was Gilbert’s goal as he sat down on the round table, shuffling back so he could make himself... comfortable. 

The albino removed the red bullet vibrator out of his pocket. The dare was essentially to use the toy until he came, leave the door unlocked; and whoever unfortunate nation to walk in on them... well, it was their terms. Gilbert was screwed either way.

Gilbert sighs as he pulls down his zipper, his heart pulsating loudly in his ears as he pushed his pants to his ankles, legs spread open. Thankfully he wasn't wearing one of his super cute under ware, ones with little yellow birds on--- they were plain and black, a little worn. "Come on, Gilbert, you can do this. I'm awesome."

Gilbert turns the toy on and it thrums to life, just pretend the door is locked, no one will come in -- no one. Gilbert brings his nimble hands to his balls and began to massage them between his fingers, slowly bringing the toy towards his limp cock as it twitched with interest. Gilbert bit his lip, groaning softly as he applied more pressure with the toy to the base of his cock, a pleasant hum, and sensation as he slowly began to turn up the level and speed.

Ivan cursed, and cursed a second time. Halfway home and he'd realized he'd left his scarf in the meeting room. He wondered how he could even forget something as important as his scarf. Although he had to admit; his mind was a little... preoccupied. He was... pent up, one would say. 

Running fingers through his hair he walked down the hall towards the meeting room, boots silent as he padded along with the flooring. 

He was sure the door would be locked by now, maybe he'd have to find someone with the key and ask them to let him in. He wasn't sure. He'd never forgotten his fucking scarf before. 

He reached the door, hand coming up to grip at the handle, and pull it down, however, he froze. Hearing a quiet noise from inside, he couldn't place the noise, what it was. It was just... a noise. But it filled him with curiosity. Time to investigate. 

Ivan pushed the handle down, peering inside the room, he saw his scarf first, on one of the far chairs. Then he realized the noise was louder still, a humming sound that made him open the door wide enough for a full view of the room. 

What-- he thought.

Gilbert was starting to get into it, his body flushed warm and hot as he brought the vibrator to the tip, back down to swirl it around again. The sensation was delicious, his core tightened with pleasure as his head dipped back, falling on his elbows as he left his mouth hung open. 

Gilbert began to thrust his hips in a shallow momentum, his ass grinding against the polished wooden surface as his toes curled inside his boots. Briefly, the white-haired man pulled the toy away to starve him from attention, to tease himself, his hand swiping across the tip of his cock as he could feel precum begin to spew. 

The click was soft, but Gilbert heard it; the albino jerked, his eyes frantically wandering around the room until he met purple hues peering through the door... Shit, shit. Gilbert panicked, subsequently squeezing his dick which caused him to moan in alarm more than anything -- the fuck was he doing here!? Maybe -- if he just ignored the Russian man, he would just leave and walk away as if nothing happened - however, that seemed high, highly unlikely. Gilbert’s cheeks burned at being caught red-handed, but he couldn't let Ivan give that glimmer of satisfaction of control. 

And so, Gilbert went and pretended as he had never even seen Ivan, or at least -- tried to.

What the fuck Ivan repeated in his mind, desperate for some sort of reason for what he was seeing. Grappling for any kind of reason for what he was seeing. 

Why the fuck was Gilbert on the table? Presented in such a way that made a show of his attire - or lack thereof - and the buzzing toy between his legs. 

Ivan's mouth suddenly felt all too dry. A stirring in his gut that he definitely shouldn't be feeling. Especially for someone like Gilbert, who'd easily lord it over him if he knew the truth. 

However. His attention had undeniably shifted from finding his scarf, to watching Gilbert. Eyes growing darker with intent as he watched the other desecrate the table where they held their meetings. 

"Well, I wasn't expecting this." He smirked, walking into the room and closing the door behind him

Shit, fuck. The plan wasn't working. Gilbert kept his head low so Ivan couldn't see his eyes as he continued to work with his hand. Rather than his cock deflating, it seemed to have become even more so aroused than ever before. With Ivan now in the room, talking to him; it was difficult to ignore the nation as he loomed ever closer. "The fuck.. you here for?" Gilbert grit his teeth, trying to make minimal, pleasant sounds as he struck a rather particular sensitive area, his thighs shaking with tension. Why the fuck did it have to be Russia of all Nations?!

Ivan walked forward, "my scarf, but I think I found something more... interesting." He smirked, pressing his hands into the heavy wood table and leaning on it. He leaned down, forcing Gilbert to make eye contact with him even with his head dipped low. "What about you? Why are you doing that here?"

Gilbert’s jaw clenched as their eyes met, his eyelids drifting into a state of lucid and reality. "Pft, why not? Just thought I’d spice up my life a little bit, live life on the edge." Like hell Gilbert was going to tell the Russian he lost to a drinking game. Fuck no. Although his voice wavered, it seemed believable enough.

"Uh-huh, I believe that," Ivan smirked, watching his eyes closely. He could feel the heat of his arousal at the sight. He had to admit. Gilbert had his own... unique charm. And he'd always wanted to put that sharp tongue of his to good use. He now knew a way that he could. "What if... someone else was to find out?"

"Maybe, that's the whole point." Gilbert huffs, glaring at Ivan as he met his eyes stubbornly. "If you just going to stand there and watch me, at least sit-down."

"Maybe I don't want to sit down," Ivan said, "maybe, I want to fuck you right here and right now, only do what you failed to do and lock the door." 

However, Ivan sat down anyway, spreading his legs and reclining back, resting his head on his hand and his elbow on the arm of the chair with a smirk.

Gilbert titled his head upward as he watched Ivan sit himself down, legs spread open wide as he noticed the undeniable large bulge through the dense fabric of his pants, swallowing thickly as his eyes fluttered to meet purple hues. "Heh, I'm always up for a challenge." The albino grins with confidence. 

Gilbert applied pressure again by the toy as if pulled by the force of a magnet as he lets the soft silicone material vibrate on his sensitive tip, a soft, pleasant moan as he cranked it up at the maximum speed. Gilbert could keep the intense gaze no more as his eyelids sunk shut, breathing becoming feverish and hot as he kept the toy still on the slit.

Ivan watched intently, his eyes boring into Gilbert's form and taking in every detail, the way his back arched in his effort to remain seated, the way his breath hitched whenever he hit a sensitive spot with the vibrator. His eyes were glued to Gilbert's cock. Oh, how he wanted to reach out and deny Gilbert the pleasure of release. To drag it out and torture his senses in every sense of the word.

Gilbert struggled to hold back his pleasant moans, his hips rolling franticly as he felt he was on the brink of climax. Until he pulled away the last minute, his eyes rolling within the back of his head - the albino could have forgotten Ivan was there, sitting, watching silently as Gilbert toyed with himself.

Ivan watched his face, observing every crease and line of pleasure etched onto his features. He licked his lips, unzipping his pants and stroking himself through his underwear, quietly hissing at the feeling of finally touching himself.

Gilbert watched as Ivan unfastened his zipper, could feel himself moving towards the body mass of muscle as he slithered off the table, cock high and raised against the jacket of his uniform, pants around his ankles as he began to kneel on the floor, a confident, cheeky grin as he met Ivan's eyes as he breathed hotly on his dick, almost touching, yet not. Gilbert just sat there, waited patiently with his hands in-between his legs as he fluttered his eyelashes like a butterflies wing. "May I?" 

His voice almost hinted one of mockery, knew he had the Russian man between his fingertips whether he was aware of it or not. That was the joy of Prussia--- Gilbert.

Ivan fought to regain his composure, feeling his cheeks heating up at the thought of finally putting that mouth to good use. 

His fingers wound into Gilbert's hair, tugging, and leaning over to whisper lowly, "only if you think you can handle what I'll do to you." Into his ear. He leaned back in the chair, not letting his fingers leave Gilbert's hair.

"Che, who do you think I am?" Gilbert scoffed loudly, his eyes going cross-eyed as he allowed himself to take a close up, personal view of Ivan's cock - it was big, it was big - but Gilbert felt determined to override his subtle fear of the sheer mass as his hands went to the Russian's thighs, just so his hands could rest onto something as Gilbert’s pink tongue gave a curious lick, a taste sample if you will. It wasn't that bad - Ivan was hairy, but Gilbert could care less as his lips cupped around the thick base gave the cock wet kisses to the top, his hand drifting down to fondle Ivan's large ball sacks.

Ivan groaned softly, pulling on Gilbert's hair and pulling him closer, taking his experimental lick as consent to Ivan's threat of what he would do to him. With his free hand, he gripped the base of his cock. He made eye contact with Gilbert and maintained it, purple orbs demanding the attention of crimson ones.

Gilbert chuckled, his cheek pressed against the red bulging head of Ivan's cock. "Okay, okay, don't you know patience, big boy?" Gilbert hummed, adjusting himself on his knees as he opened his mouth, licking his lips as he began to engorge himself on Ivan's tip, slow at first, his mouth sucking loudly and wetly as the flat of his tongue dragged, deep along the slit.

Ivan bit back an almost inhuman noise, refusing to let the other know just how much he has affected already, rolling his hips and thrusting gently into Gilbert's mouth. "Patience and I have never seen eye to eye, brat." 

He removed his hand from around his shaft, instead bring it to the other side of Gilbert's head and trapping him against his cock. "I've wanted to fuck this little mouth of yours for so long. I'm going to enjoy this."

It made Gilbert feel powerful to know he could make Ivan feel like this, hot and bothered under his tongue. Gilbert wasn't complaining - perhaps, maybe for one, little thing. "You gotta stop talkin' and get movin'. Don’t worry going a little rough, it excites me." Gilbert chuckles, opening his mouth to engorge himself on Ivan's cock, he teased the tip, his tongue dancing over the slit as he felt beads of bitter salt graze his tongue, his jaw slowly opening up the further he went down to the base. It was a difficult stretch, Ivan's cock was to thick to fit in his whole mouth - it was annoying. Gilbert inhales through his nose as he began to bob his head up and down in a slow momentum, a steady pace as he let his tongue play with the soft skin around Ivan's cock.

Ivan moaned and didn't need any further persuading. Gripping Gilbert's head, he thrust into his mouth as far as he could. He rolled his hips. "Use that damn vibrator on yourself. But don't come, I'm nowhere near done with you." Ivan grinned, hating to admit just how much the situation was turning him on. 

Gilbert. Fucking Gilbert. Between his legs and with his mouth stretched around his dick.

Gilbert groans, enjoying the wide stretch in his mouth as he brought the vibrating toy back to his pulsating dick. It thrived with life, stiff with blood as he brought the soft nib to his slit.

Gilbert enjoyed seeing Ivan come undone, for it was a rare, sweet treat; a moment and time for the Russian man to feel exposed in his vulnerabilities. A brief moment for Gilbert to feel that power he once had as a Nation.

Ivan tightened his grip on Gilbert's hair, rolling his hips and thrusting into his mouth. He grunted and made eye contact with Gilbert, eyes full of a cold, white heat mixed with a lustful haze. 

Fuck. 

He moaned and bit his bottom lip, thrusting a little deeper.

Gilbert found himself having to accommodate Ivans size and girth more, his jaw almost becoming unhinged with how wide he stretched around Ivan's mass. His tongue teased the thick bulging vain, sucking eagerly on the crown of his cock as the toy went over a particularly sensitive area, causing Gilbert to thrust his hips and moan loudly.

The sensation of Gilbert's moan on his hot cock made Ivan moan louder than he had done previously. Fuck. It shouldn't have felt so good. But it did. And he was forced to take drastic action as a consequence. 

He gripped onto the back of Gilbert's head and tugged his hair so he was forced off his cock and to look up at the ceiling. It was scary just how close to coming he'd been from such a small amount of stimulation. He cleared his throat and spoke, voice hoarse. "I'm going to put you through hell." He whispered into his ear before sucking on the lobe.

A wet pop fills the conference room as Gilbert is forced back, his eyes glinting with mischief as his neck was to remain exposed. Gilbert eagerly nudged the toy deeper into the sensitive area, his toes curling in his boots as he moaned as Ivan's thick fingers pulled at his hair, a dry, hoarse laugh. "Go ahead and try, big boy. I've been there already and came out fine and dandy."

Ivan grinned ferally, "not the hell I bring."

He immediately buried his face into Gilbert's neck, suckling a bruise below his ear and nibbling along his throat. Ivan's hands gripped the lapels of his uniform and ripped it open, buttons scattering across the floor. Gilbert's shirt was next and soon his fingers were working deftly at Gilbert's nipples, groping and teasing pebbled flesh.

"I hope you going to pay for that," Gilbert snarled, although the gesture was immensely hot; this uniform was expensive as fuck and now he'd have to configure an excuse to his brother why it was fucked. No, no, don't think about him now. Major turn off. Gilbert shakes his head, his chest leaning forwards into Ivan's hands as they teased his pink, raised nipples, enjoying the bruising sensation from Ivan's teeth as he suckled on the soft flesh, groaning softly.

Ivan grinned against his throat, remaining silent to Gilbert's goading. He pulled the albino into his lap, shifting to mouth at his collarbones. He bit the skin there, torturously slow he continued to litter Gilbert's alabaster skin with purple and red marks, almost like he'd been mauled by an animal.

He untied the tie from Gilbert's neck, swiftly restraining his arms together at the wrist. "Imagine if someone walked in on you like this." He reached for the bullet, massaging the underside of his cock. "Imagine if it was Ludwig. Would I stop? No, I'd claim you right in front of him." His lips twisted into a smile.

"He's my fucking brother you freak," Gilbert's lip turned upwards, although his cock didn't seem to falter at Ivan's ministrations. The Russian bulk of a man knew what he was doing as he moved the toy under the soft spot of his cock, causing Gilbert to tremble and raise himself a bit; as if pulling away -- but he wasn't at all. It felt so fucking good. 

Gilbert arched into Ivan's large hands, his neck falling onto Ivan's broad shoulders as he nipped and sucked on the soft earlobe, a gentle tug, a slow, wet trail along with the shell of his ear as he breathed hotly in his ear, his cock riding high and arched in the air as he looped an arm around Ivan's shoulders, legs spread open. "However, I wouldn't mind it being another Nation if it means getting to see you frustrated. I know how you are; you don't like sharing your toys... but I’m not yours."

Ivan laughed darkly, a warning. "That's why I'd wreck you in front of him; he's your brother." 

He stopped with the vibrator, tossing it to the floor and running his fingers through Gilbert's precome, teasing his dick with tantalizing, featherlight touches before shifting his fingers to Gilbert's ass. Using the precome as lube he eased a finger inside him, taking it slow, gentler than he'd demonstrated thus far, once he was up to the first knuckle he rubbed against his silken walls, wiggling his finger inside him. 

"Gonna prep you and fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk." He grinned against Gilbert's cheek, stealing his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Oh, please do." Gilbert rolls his hips down on the intruding finger, wanting Ivan's finger to go deeper - than deep, aching, wonderful swell in his belly. Gilbert moaned, a delicious sound; but the albino knew deep down Ivan's fingers would never be enough. It would do for now, however. Precum oozed out of his engorged tip, flowing with clear pearls of beads as he attacked Ivan's neck, sucking loudly and wetly at the exposed area of his neck, enjoying watching the color turn purple before his very eyes. "It's a good look on you."

Ivan moaned at Gilbert's assault on his neck, tilting his head so the albino had better access to his throat, fisting his cock a few times to relieve the ache there. 

He moved his finger in earnest, and upon seeing Gilbert's enthusiasm with the intrusion he swiftly added a second, precome-coated finger. Scissoring his fingers with a new urgency. He was now certain: he wanted to be inside Gilbert. Wholly. Claim him. Wreck him. Leave him crawling back for more. 

"S-shit, Ivan...~" It was then Gilbert started to cant his hips in a wild, offset frenzy - he couldn't set a pace, which was frustrating as fuck as he was getting so close, so close. Gilbert made a rather particular harsh bruise below Ivan's neckline, thighs squeezing his hips. "G-give me your fucking cock, damn it." Gilbert despised how his voice sounded desperate, on the brink of the edge as he continued to roll his hips as the Russian added a second. It made his cheeks flush a soft, vibrant pink that reached to his chest as his voice filled his ears at his eagerness, ready to take on Ivan's big dick -- he could feel it, the large appendage was poking his backside - it was a difficult thing to ignore, especially given the size.

"Can you handle it?" Ivan asked, genuinely wondering if Gilbert was prepared enough. He could feel the tension in Gilbert's body, coiled tight like a spring. Oh, how delicious it would be to stretch him open with his wide girth. But at the same time, something deep within himself told him to take it easy. Take it slow. Savor it. Because after it'd been done, they'd probably go back to hating each other and never speak of what happened again. And for some reason that made him uneasy. 

He slipped his finger and thumb around Gilbert's cock, applying just enough pressure to deny him release. 

"Beg." The word left his mouth before he could even think, a third finger joining the other two inside Gilbert. "You won't come until you do." With purple eyes like ice, Ivan set up a new pace, fingertips grinding against Gilbert's prostate, but firm hold on his cock denying him any sort of reprieve.

"H-ah..." Gilbert moaned; Ivan was skillful with his fingers, knew what he was doing, he radiated confidence. As his finger pad began to rub along his prostate, it drove with a drive as he thrust his hips, trying to go deeper, satisfy that deep ache, need. As tempting as it was to give in and succumb to the Russian man's pleasure, Gilbert couldn't think of giving himself up so easily as he grinned like a wolf, his fangs showing from behind his lips. An open-mouthed grin. 

"No. But I’d like to see you try, what says if I came right here, right now? I've been on edge for some time now.."

As suddenly as Gilbert had spoken the words, Ivan stopped his ministrations. Letting his pleasure fade like a cruel reminder of who was in charge. 

"Beg."

The thing that Gilbert didn't realize, was just what Ivan planned to do to him as soon as he did beg. Ivan grinned, crooning, "you know you want to."

"You'll have to try harder than that, Ivan," Gilbert whispered the Russian man's human name, eye's half-closed as he ground his firm, plump ass between Ivan's cock stabbing within his backside.

"Oh? I haven't even begun." Ivan moved from his position, gripping Gilbert's hair and craning his neck backward. He licked a hot stripe down his neck, breathing hotly on it. 

"Why deny yourself any longer?" He asked, still in Gilbert's throat. He held Gilbert's cock in hand, fingers tight around his girth, preventing any sort of release. "You want to come, you need to come. All you have to do is beg." 

Ivan kissed his throat, slipping the fingers on his free hand back inside Gilbert and thrusting at a torturously slow pace

"H-hng.." Gilbert panted as Ivan grasped the base of his cock, tsking with annoyance as he began to move his hips in shallow bursts rather than being as enthusiastic. "Fuck.." It felt so good - but to give in so easily? Gilbert wouldn't be able to hold up the shame if he ever crossed paths with Ivan ever again.

Ivan smirked, kissing down his throat and batting a nipple with his tongue, trapping it in his mouth and encircling it with his tongue. He gently bit down, and then a little harder, rougher. Blowing cold air on it. He moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

Gilbert sucked through his teeth, feeling his body tense up at the rough play on his nipples. They were a particularly sensitive area for Gilbert, chest leaning towards Ivan's teeth as if to soothe the pain. It went as quickly as it came, his mind going momentarily blank as he felt the nub being rolled within his teeth gently. Gilbert moaned, the words falling out quicker than he could have ever stopped them.

"B-Bitte, just fuck me already, damn it!"

"Oh?" Ivan smirked, immediately knocking Gilbert from his lap in his haste. He rotated Gilbert, so the latter was laying on his chest on the table, the cold surface against his hot nipples. He hoisted his right leg over the table. He pressed his hand into Gilbert's upper back, slicking himself up with precome. And pressing his thick length against Gilbert's ass. 

"Are you ready?"

Gilbert felt unbalanced as he felt the world go almost upside down, his cheeks burning a deep red as Ivan left him exposed in a very vulnerable position. Gilbert couldn't stand it, his head bowed as his hole was left sucking Ivan''s cock only to receive nothing. "Just give it to me already!" Gilbert snapped, a heated glare towards the man's direction.

"So petulant~" Ivan cooed. Beginning to breach Gilbert's hole; inch by inch.

"F-fuck..!" Gilbert ground his teeth at the sharp intrusion, his ass felt full -- he hadn't even gone past the base of his cock yet, perhaps Ivan walking in on him wasn't the best of ideas -- but a dare was a dare and Gilbert was no motherfucking chicken. "G-go faster." Gilbert panted, feeling sweat roll down on his back.

Finally, Ivan pushed into the hilt. Giving Gilbert a minute to adjust before beginning to roll his hips. Resting his body over Gilbert's, chest to back, fingers interlaced with his as he dwarfed his body.

"O-oh" Gilbert moaned; could already feel the pleasure deep within his belly as Ivan began to roll his hips, his cock sparing no time in finding his prostate, grinding against it - Gilbert saw stars before his eyes, mouth open as he squeezed Ivan's hands that coiled and curled with his. Everything about Ivan was bigger -- which wasn't a bad thing.

Ivan moaned at the sensation, Gilbert was tight, dizzyingly so, he licked at the perspiration on Gilbert's neck, suckling a bruise on the back of his neck as his thrusts became rougher, less organized, and more erratic than when he first started.

"J-ja...!" Gilbert hissed as Ivan went faster, more swift, shallow; it made Gilberts toes curl within his boots as he fought off the need to cum right there and then, a series of "ah-ah-ah's" falling past his lips as his body rocked against the wooden table, the world viewed on his side as his ass squeezed the large girth inside of him, hitting all the right places. 

"I-I'm gonna- cum! fuck! fuck!"

Ivan moaned louder this time as Gilbert tightened around him, both voluntary and involuntary spasms making his cock ache and his balls tighten. 

"M--Me too... fuck..." he thrust deeper, long strokes of his cock against silken walls, making it near impossible to hold back. But he wanted something else first. So he stopped.

Gilbert whined, pounding his fist on the dark oak wood as he felt Ivan just stop.

"What the fuck?!" Gilbert shouted, frustrated, he was almost on there, he was almost on tipping point! Gilbert tried to thrust against Ivan's dick still lodged inside of him, a curl of his lip as he gave a heated glare towards Ivan. "Why the fuck did you stop!?"

Ivan chuckled darkly, using all of his will power to fight Gilbert's thrusts. He slipped out of him, groaning at the loss of heat, and turned Gilbert around so he was lying on his back, gripping his legs and wrapping them around his waist. "I want to see your face when I break you." He slid back inside him, setting up a new and relentless pace.

Gilbert almost choked on his spit at the fast maneuver, his body tensing up like a bowstring at the sudden brutal intrusion- his neck exposed and head tilted back as he tried to get a grasp of his surroundings or thought, but he couldn't. It was disturbing how good it felt, his knuckles turning a white as he screamed as he was thrust into like a fucking jackhammer, it felt too good- Gilbert couldn't hold back anymore! 

Gilbert tensed and curved off the table, his hips stuttering as hot seed came in large threads from his slit, splattering on Ivan's clothed chest as his eyes rolled within the back of his head, almost unconscious from the intense orgasm.

Ivan felt himself coming undone as well, the new pace sending him over the edge and he moaned, coming inside Gilbert in thick spurts. Face twisting in pleasure as he did so. 

He gasped, finally remembering how to breathe. "Fuuuuuck..." He exhaled heavily.

Gilbert wished he had a camera to take a picture of Ivan's twisted, broken expression; distorted with pleasure as he groaned feeling Ivan's seed fill him up, legs falling either side of Ivan as he was left breathless, trying to catch his breath.

Ivan looked down at Gilbert, panting heavily as he too fought to regain his breath. "Fuck...." was all he could mutter.

Gilbert put his full weight on the desk, out of breath from the intense sex; slowly began to sit up, Ivan's thick rod still planted within his ass as he noticed the conference door was open just a hinge, for he could see a pair of different eyes; brown and blue-- Gilbert tensed, his foot pressing against Ivan's chest as he shoved the man back, his cock slipping out of him with a wet, slick pop.

How much had they seen? Gilbert growls with frustration, pulling up his pants over the curve of his ass, feeling Ivan's seed dribble down his thigh. 

"What a... uh... good time, now I seriously have to go. See you... never?" 

Gilbert bit his lip as he slid down the table, for his so-called friends began to laugh; Gilbert yelled, ripping off his boot and launching it at the door, barely missing Francis and Antonio.

Ivan turned towards the door, seeing the two of Gilbert's friends and he bit back a snicker. 

"I guess we're more alike than we realize... we both didn't lock the door." He shrugged.

Truth be told, he wasn't sure what to feel as he fixed himself in his pants. He found amusement in Gilbert's actions, and at the fact, they'd been caught. But he also felt odd… off-color. He frowned as he watched Gilbert throw his shoe. He decided to make a show of it, spanking Gilbert's ass through his clothes and clearly stating, "let's do this again sometime." Loud enough for them all to hear, and then, with a malicious smirk, he began walking towards Francis and Antonio, grabbing his scarf and wrapping it around his neck.


End file.
